Harry Potter and the Elixir of Life
by sharkey-s007
Summary: Nicholas & Pernelle Flamel never even thanked Harry for risking his life. What If... they took a personal interest? Starts in summer after second year.


Harry Potter and the Elixir of Life

Ch. 01.

Tap… Tap… Tap….

The knocking on the window was getting more and more persistent. Pernelle wondered who it might be. After retiring from public life, the Flamels had slowly faded out of people's memories and soon all their acquaintances had left for their next greatest adventure. Except for Albus. That boy never quit, trying to entice them back into the limelight, and last year had been most trying. Albus had come to them with a request to borrow the Sorcerer's stone for a year to entice Lord Voldermort out of his hiding. Lord Voldermort had been the greatest Dark Lord after Grindelwald. Even Grindelwald paled in comparison against Lord Voldermort's atrocity. Placing a taboo on his name, and persecuting people for speaking his name, amidst his other atrocities, instilled such a fear in all wizarding world that they stopped referring him by his name. Suddenly that dark spell was broken by a baby - Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

Though the wizarding world rejoiced that Lord Voldermort had died, Albus Dumbledore always believed otherwise and had discussed these concerns with Nicholas a lot. Albus knew Lord Voldermort from when he was an orphan joining Hogwarts and had rapidly realized that the boy was after power. Soon this obsession turned into a quest for immortality and led Tom Marvolo Riddle along the dark path Albus had once followed till the terrible incident of Ariana's death. Despite Albus's best efforts, Tom could not be saved from the allure and seduction of the dark arts and had succumbed quickly and returned as a formidable opponent immersed in dark arts.

Last year, Albus had heard a lot of rumors about extremely dark activity in Albania and decided that he would lure Voldermort with the Sorcerer's stone. Despite Nicholas's reservations, Pernelle had agreed that if Albus's doubts were true, the wizarding world and especially that poor babe who had been catapulted into fame unnecessarily need to be well prepared as he would be hunted to death by Voldermort and his minions.

At the end of the school year, Albus brought back news that the philosopher's stone had been destroyed by Harry Potter while trying to keep it away from Lord Voldermort. Despite his protections, the resourceful lad had, along with his friends, figured out the mystery of the third floor corridor and selflessly rushed to save the stone from falling into the wrong hands. Nicholas and Pernelle were surprised he was able to remove the stone from the Mirror of Erised. The mirror of erised was a wonderful and terrible device that siphoned your deepest desires into images and made many a person go mad by losing themselves to it. Nicholas and Pernelle had retrieved the mirror after taking it away from the dark wizard Cambian McNab. He used this mirror to entice wizards into losing themselves in their desires and destroying them by using their desires to fulfill his tasks. Pernelle and Nicholas had lent the mirror to Albus and charmed the stone into it so that only a person who did not want to use the stone for their selfish purposes could get it.

Nicholas however was not ready to let go of his immortality yet. Hence he created another stone, just to be safe. Albus did not know of this and thought that they were biding their time till the elixir they had already created was getting over. No, it was not that Nicholas and Pernelle did not want to move on to their next greatest adventure, but they were on the look out for a suitable heir. Over the years they had amassed great fortune, skills and knowledge which in the wrong hands would spell doom for the wizarding world. For their protege would be so powerful and wealthy and knowledgeable that he could make the wizarding world dance to his tunes. Albus would have made a suitable heir, except for his weakness for immortality and his obsession with the Deathly Hallows which made both of them very skeptical. At one point, they considered him but they had reached mutual consent with Albus, that he could not handle such power. To this date, this was the reason Albus refused many times, the post of the Minister of Magic. Instead he preferred to be the Headmaster and lead away as many wizards as possible from the slippery slopes he had once travelled.

Nicholas and Pernelle opened the letter and read the contents. Albus had written to them about Harry Potter. Though they never showed it to Albus the boy had intrigued them. This letter filled them in on how he once again risked his life and battled a basilisk to save a girl from the fabled Chamber of Secrets.

"Darling, I think its time we met Harry Potter" said Nicholas Flamel, Master of Potions and Alchemy.

Pernelle was surprised. It had been so long since Nicholas wanted to foray into the wizarding world. But she had to admit that she was also dying to meet the boy. This little lad who risked his life to keep others out of harm's way, facing dangers even adults could not imagine.

"Yes Dear. It is high time. Albus had mentioned his caretaker's name and address, what was it? I don't seem to recall." said Pernelle.

"Let me get my penesive dear." said Nicholas and went to one of his storage chambers to retrieve a penisive to view the memory and gather Harry Potter's guardian's details.

* * *

**Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, hardly anything of this is mine. They all belong to JKR, Warner Bros and probably lots of other people who all aren't me. Oh, and I'm not making any money out of this either. Unfortunately.  
**


End file.
